True Love
by Hiei098
Summary: [AU] When a brigand named Naraku escapes a very stubborn cop has to go into hiding... What will happen next? [not Yoai]R&R! [many parings]
1. Meet Inuyasha

Here is another story of mine! I hope you all will like it! R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 1 Meet Inuyasha

* * *

There's a breach in sector nine. There's a breach in sector nine. I repeat there is a breach in sector nine. Naraku laughed as he looked down at all the people running looking for 

him. "Those pitiful people a pathetic, they will never get me". Naraku is the most feared brigand in the country. He is only after one thing. He is after an optimistic cop named

Inuyasha.

* * *

"Mom I'm leaving for school" Kagome said leaving the house. "Okay honey remember I'm going on a monthly trip with souta and grandpa so you will be alone when you come 

home" Kagome's mom yelled back. At the school Kagome was walking up the path when her best friend called out to her. "Kagome hey over here". "Hey Sango any news to

day". Sango and Kagome are on the news paper at there school. "No there is no news" Sango replied slowly. "Then will just have to ask people if there is any thing they know that

would be a good story". The day went with along with no luck of a story. "See you later Sango call me later if you find anything". "And you do the same thing" Sango replied. "I'm

happy it's Friday but without a scoop we'll be kicked out of the newspaper for sure". She said to her self-walking towards her house. As Kagome was walking she bumped into

someone and fell to the ground. "Hey watch were your going!" Kagome had bumped into none other than the high school punk, Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha

asked Kagome. "I'm going to my house!" Kagome said pointing at her shrine. "We'll your in the way" he said walking past her. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kagome said

getting up. "Wouldn't you like to know wench" Inuyasha replied smirking. Then he walked a way like nothing happened. 'What was his problem?' She thought as she walked up

the steps.

* * *

As Inuyasha walked to the police department he wasn't noticing that he was being watched. "I need to find his weak spot" Naraku said as he looked down at him, "even if it means 

showing his secret to the world". When Inuyasha walked into the police department one of his friends came running to him. It was Miroku with bad news in hand. "Inuyasha

Naraku has escaped!" "What! He took me forever to hut down and put in jail" Inuyasha said shocked. "Inuyasha we aspect that he will be looking for you and you will be in great

danger" Miroku said. "Yea right! Like he could hurt me," Inuyasha said overconfident as usuall. "Inuyasha you have no choice in this matter" Miroku said shaking his head, "you

have to live in someone's house until this is over. He has come onto japans shores! And is considered much stronger than before" Miroku held up files to Inuyasha. As Inuyasha

looked at the files it showed that Naraku had been secretly practicing fighting techniques specially designed to defeat him. Miroku started "Remember Inuyasha you only defeated

Naraku by accident you know and it is a threat to your se-" "ssshhhhh, be quiet you fool" Inuyasha said as the head chief of the police department passed by. "Fine I'll do it"

Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Where am I going too have to stay?" "Don't worry I have picked a wonderful place for you to stay at" Miroku said with a sly smile.

* * *

"This is the wonderful place you were talking about Miroku" Inuyasha said wanting to hurt his friend really bad. "Inuyasha you need to go to this house because…" Miroku started. 

"What! Why do I have to go to this house?" Inuyasha screamed. "As I was saying they have spiritual powers that can ward Naraku away until we can capture him. Why do know

who lives here?" Miroku asked suspiously. "Yes I passed the bitch that lives here while coming to the department" Inuyasha said folding his arms. Miroku rolled his eyes and almost

dragged Inuyasha up the steps to the shrine. When they finally got to the top of the steps they saw kagome sweeping leaves off the ground. "Um excusie me miss who is in charge

of this shrine?" Miroku said bowing. "Well the person in charge of the shrine won't be back for a month so I am in charge sir. Why? Is there something wrong officer?" Kagome

said sounding worried. "Well there is in a way…" Miroku said starting to look down see her legs. "Miroku! Concentrate you idiot" Inuyasha said whacking Miroku up right on his

head. "Sorry okay there is this brigand who is after this man" Miroku said. "Him!" Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha. "Hey I didn't get a choice in this either" Inuyasha said. "Wait

I don't get a get a choice in this agreement" Kagome said shocked. "Sorry", Miroku said, "the government commanded it". "How long does he have to stay here?" Kagome said

with a huff . "Well it all depends how long it takes to capture the fiend" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "Thank you for your time" Miroku said walking back to the car.

* * *

YAY! First chapter is done! Yes I am evil! Please again R&R! 


	2. Meet Yura

Hey! Sry for not updating sooner... I am not very good at remembering things... So here is another chapter! Hope you like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... yet...

* * *

Chapter 2 Meet Yura

"Okay the guest room is right here" Kagome stopped right in front of a door. Inuyasha was amazed at what he saw inside. There was a bed with silk sheets and pillows. There were little plants on the wall next to the windows and you have a perfect view of the outside you could probably see the moon raise… "Um hello...are you okay..." Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh… oh" he said, "sorry were you saying something?" "No you were spacing out and you looked like going to fall any moment" Kagome said "so are you all set now?" "Yes I'll go unpack now," Inuyasha said putting his suitcase on the bed. When Kagome Left the room Inuyasha sat down in a nearby chair right when he heard a scream.

* * *

"Who are you what do you want!" Kagome yelled as she tripped back words. "My name is Yura and I have come to take the Jewel" "Jewel! What jewel!" "You give it to me now" Just then Yura took the small blade she was holding and striked Kagome and cut her shoulder. Kagome clutched her shoulder as she ran down the halls. With Yura right behind her. Kagome tripped and fell down. Right before Yura could deliver the finial blow Inuyasha came out and punched her down. "Hey are you all right?" Inuyasha turned around to help Kagome up. "Behind you!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't react in time. In a moment Yura had launched the dagger into his back and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Hah do you think you could defeat me" she said as she moved in to attack. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her in her room. He shut and stood in front of the door Inuyasha took a nearby chair and cut Yura's stomach and legs. "We'll finish this next time we meet Inuyasha". Yura ran out of the shrine. As soon as she was gone Inuyasha opened the door and helped Kagome up. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome replied, "Yeah I'm fine but… hey what's the matter Inuyasha". Inuyasha fell on Kagome and in the process knocked her down. "Hey Inuyasha are you okay… oh no he's unconscious".

* * *

"Huh where am I" Inuyasha said as he got up. "Layback down Inuyasha that wound looks bad" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha gently back down. "What happened?" Inuyasha said looking up at the ceiling. "You lost conscious from that stab in the back" Kagome said. "How's your arm Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to get up. Kagome laid him back down and said "it's okay it wasn't that deep". Just then the phone rang. 

Kagome: Hello?

Sango: Hey it's me Sango.

Kagome: oh hey Sango what's going on?

Sango: well there is good news and there is bad news, which do you, want first?

Kagome: Okay the bad news first.

Sango: Well we didn't get a story in time but….

Kagome: We didn't get a scoop in time!

Sango: Hold on now it is time for the good news. They are going to give us an extra week on this.

Kagome: Really! That is good news what a relief why did they give us another chance?

Sango: Well it's because the last story was so good they want another good one.

Kagome: Yeah too bad good stories don't come and hit you in the face.

Sango: Yeah too bad bye

Kagome: Bye

* * *

YAY! Next chapter is done! Sry it was so short though I started this as a one-shot and then it got way too long and I had to divide it up to chapters so they are short momentarily... again R&R and all flames will be mocked... 


	3. Flash Back

Ok I got another Chapter! Everyone else: Yay! heh ok here is the chapter! remember to R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and If I did I wouldn't be sitting here and typing this now would I?

* * *

Chapter 3 Flash Back

Kagome hung up the phone and went back to Inuyasha. "Was that your friend on the phone?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup that was my best friend we have grown up together since we

were five years old. Though she is about a month older than me" Kagome said "Hey what about you do you have a best friend?" "Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha said folding his

arms. "Huh never mind" Kagome said getting up. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" "No not really" He said trying to get up yet again. "Well you just give up already just lay down"

Kagome said over her back. "Hey I just want to sit up" "okay fine but take it slow; a stab in the back is nothing to take lightly you know" Kagome said pulling out two bowls. "Do

you like Raman soup Inuyasha?" "Like it I love it!" Inuyasha yelled then covered his mouth afterwards. Kagome could see he was blushing. "Okay what type do you want?"

Kagome asked. "Um beef please," Inuyasha said recovering from embarrassment. 'For some strange reason Kagome looks just like her' Inuyasha thought. "Here you go

Inuyasha" Kagome said handing him a bowl of soup. 'Yet she is much nicer than Kikyo ever was' Inuyasha thought looking in to his soup. "Uh… Inuyasha… is there something the

matter with you?" Kagome asked looking worried. "No it is nothing Inuyasha said taking a sip of his soup" "Hey I was wondering should I call about this attack because it is kind

of strange that when someone would come and attack the shrine and the person did know your name…" Kagome said. "True the person did know my name when I didn't know

her" Inuyasha said thinking back. "She said her name was Yura" Kagome was also thinking back. "So what is the name of the man that is after you?" "His name is Naraku. He is

on the most wanted list in the FBI" Inuyasha said. "Is he really that powerful, that dangerous?" "Yes he is very smart and intelligent. Do you know the big case of all those

murders?" Inuyasha said looking down. "Yeah they estimated about… 7,000 people died… wait don't tell me…" Kagome said. "Yup Naraku was behind it all. He killed all those

people with his bare hands and he said he took great pleasure in it. He was to be sent to a death sentence. Today was supposed to be the day he was to die but… he escaped"

Inuyasha said. "Wait I hear what you are saying but why is he after you… Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Well I was the one who caught him" Inuyasha said taking another sip of his

soup. "You… you caught… Naraku!" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha. "Yeah it was me but it was an accident…"

**FLASH BACK**

"I was just walking back from the gym when I herd someone talking. 'Hmmm now it is time to go out for my daily murders' Naraku said. I couldn't see him because he wore a

mask. I was about to leave to get the cops when I fell from the place I was looking. Unfortunately Naraku herd me and he was fast… really fast. The next thing I knew I was

against the wall being gad to death. I was able to get out his grip and I ran. We were in an abandoned warehouse so I couldn't run without falling. So when I tripped he jumped he

landed strait on top of me and pointed a gun at my head. I was in shock I couldn't move, it was almost like I was paralyzed by fear, but I was poisoned. Just then the cops came in

because a civilian had saw me fighting with him. Naraku pointed the gun at me and said that if they want me alive they need to stay back. And of course them being the police they

backed off. When Naraku was not looking I grabbed and pointed the gun at him. Though as fate would have it he had a second gun. We both had guns pointing at each other. A

policeman shot a bullet in the air this made Naraku turn his head that's when I grabbed the second gun. Luckily he didn't have another gun that when we caught him. After they put

him in the truck off to jail I lost conscious. The next thing I knew I was lying on a stretcher in an ambulance truck being taken to the hospital. I was in the hospital for about a week

because of the poison."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Whoa is that true?" Kagome said still letting it all sink in. "Well I wouldn't be here if it weren't true" Inuyasha replied. "Huh oh my god!" Kagome said looking at the clock.

"What… what is the matter?" Inuyasha said a little shocked. "It's 11 pm already we need to go to bed". "Really" Inuyasha said without surprise in his voice. "Do you want to sleep

on the couch or in the guest room?" Kagome said getting up. "Uh I think I'll sleep in the guest room," Inuyasha said trying to get up. "Here let me help you get there," Kagome said

helping him up. Kagome helped Inuyasha to the guest room and set him on the bed. "There, are you okay Inuyasha?" "Yeah I'm fine Kagome" Inuyasha said. "Well see ya"

Kagome said as she turned to leave. "Wait!" Inuyasha said. "Huh?" Kagome said. "Um… w…what day is it going to be tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I think tomorrow is…

Saturday, Why?" "Uh… Just wondering".

* * *

YAY! another chapter done! ok R&R and Remember Flames WILL be mocked at cause they're funny! lol 


End file.
